


Всё, чего я не хочу знать

by Yozhik



Category: X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Всё, чего я не хочу знать

Утром всё кажется бессвязным бредом, так легко не придать значения; но Котори полагается на сонную уверенность куда больше, чем на рациональную явь; пусть даже это значит – ничего хорошего; ещё сильнее она уверена, что со всем можно справиться, пусть она пока не знает – как.  
Она что-нибудь придумает, хотя сны твердят об обратном; вот только она не представляет, к кому обратиться за помощью – так, чтобы не навредить вместо того, чтоб исправить; слишком уж тонкие материи предстоит сшивать, а она, продолжая так некстати выплывшее откуда-то сравнение, и иглы в руках не держала.  
Она уверена, что справится, но не уверена, что обойдётся малым вредом.


End file.
